


Forever Yours

by Myrak969103



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrak969103/pseuds/Myrak969103
Summary: What happens when a Pureblood falls in love with a Muggleborn? Based on the song 'Forever Yours' by Sunrise Avenue.Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione GrangerWarnings: Major Character Death, Substance Abuse





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as J. K. Rowling does and I am not about to get into a massive lawsuit for stealing anything, so it all belongs to her...except the plot, of course, XD Also, the song 'Forever Yours' belongs to Sunrise Avenue.

**_ Forever Yours _ **

He sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. Never would he have thought he would be in the situation he found himself in now. In love with the enemy... No! I am not in love with her! It was one night!

One night...

One night which changed his life forever.

He remembered the feel of her. The way she kissed him just as desperately as he did her. The way she had run her fingers through his hair...

Bad idea to be thinking of her. They were arguing, as they always did, but for some reason this was different. She screamed at him, verbal abuse and profanities dripping from her lips like saliva. He fuelled her anger and seeing her angry filled him with lust. She was beautiful when she was angry. Her hair became bushier, her cheeks reddening, and her honey-brown eyes brightened when she let loose her rage.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. He couldn't resist... he had enough and to shut her up he did the one thing he did best when shutting up a ranting female...

He kissed her.

oOoOo

_There are times I could leave my heart wide open,_  
_There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me._  
_There are times I could come to you and hurt you,_  
_I can easily bring you tears.  
_ _I could send you to hell I know you._

oOoOo

He remembered that day so vividly, even though it was weeks ago. He was angry at getting detention from Professor McGonagall for not paying attention in class. Then he fought with the Weasel...

She was on his arm.

He closed his eyes, downing his drink, and ordering another. He looked down at the empty glass, the bottom mocking him with the absence of the brown liquid he turned to after realising he condemned himself by even thinking of touching her.

Only he had touched her, condemning him to death.

But he had no regrets.

She had not even looked at him since that day. It made him angry that this act of ignorance hurt him. She pretended he didn't even exist. Once upon a time, it would have thrilled him not to have to converse with a lowly being, but now he felt emptiness.

The same emptiness mocking him from the bottom of his empty glass.

He closed his eyes before opening them in anger, clicking his fingers at a nearby waitress. When he gained her attention, he ordered another drink with a warning in his eyes that if she didn't fulfil his wish, the consequences would be dire. Her eyes widened, and she scuttled off, returning moments later with a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured him another drink. He ordered her to leave the bottle, and she did so without argument before cowering away.

He noticed she disappeared after that... most likely too scared of serving him again in case he cursed her for not being quick enough. He shrugged inwardly, no longer caring what anyone thought. He felt cut up. He would never admit it out loud, but he was let down and, Merlin forbid, heartbroken.

oOoOo

_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I am made for,_  
_Shame on you, baby, forever yours._  
_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I'm made for,  
_ _Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

oOoOo

He ran his hand through his hair once more, a disgusted sneer forming on his lips. It was a habit he picked up from seeing Potter doing it so much. He felt disgusted at the thought of copying any actions The-Boy-That-Just-Would-Not-Die did.

He focused his eyes on his full glass once more, wiping away the hair falling into his eyes. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, cringing at the stubble growing there. He hadn't bothered doing his daily preening like normal. He hadn't even bothered to slick his hair back, letting it fall forward into his eyes, unkempt and a mess. His clothes looked wrinkled and his cold-blue eyes, which were usually emotionless, now held a pang of sadness in them only alcohol brought out.

He knew drowning himself in alcohol was not the answer. Ever since these new feelings surfaced, terrifying him, he had not let a drink out of his sight for more than a few minutes.

Hate filled him as the cause for his unruliness came back to the forefront of his mind.

He hated her so much, yet he couldn't let the anger surface.

He wanted to hurt her for doing this to him. He was a Pureblood... she was a Mudblood. She was the Gryffindor Princess, the bookworm, the teacher’s pet... He was the Slytherin Prince, the Sex-God and Hogwarts' finest and most wanted bachelor.

He was a player... she was the good girl.

She played him.

And she did it well. She made him believe she loved him when all this time she was playing him like a fiddle.

The mere thought made him want her even more... and this in itself angered him.

He was hers... he could no longer deny it.

oOoOo

_You were mine, and I was yours for one night,_  
_You were mine, and there is no one who´s like me._  
_These dreams, they wake me up in the night,_  
_They violently fill my room,  
_ _They keep me awake; I hate you._

oOoOo

He hated how she now had this control, this power over him. He would never admit it, but if she snapped her fingers, he would go running to her in a heartbeat. She made him feel alive in such a way that no other person could ever imagine. As horrifying as the thought seemed to him... being with her in such an intimate embrace felt right to him. They fit together like the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

He wondered how she felt, before erasing the thought from his mind. He shouldn't care, and he wanted to listen to the voice in his head that was repeating things his father told him about Muggleborns. They were disgusting scum... vermin... the bane of every Purebloods' existence, besides the blood traitors.

A Pureblood that was to be a Death Eater being in love with a Mudblood on the opposing side was unheard of and taboo. If his father knew what happened between them, he would be dead. His father would deliver his death, and there would be nothing to stop it. He would not fight... he didn't have the strength or the will to fight anymore.

He lost his will to live.

oOoOo

_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I am made for,_  
_Shame on you, baby, forever yours._  
_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I'm made for,  
_ _Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

oOoOo

It was shocking to him that it was someone such as a Mudblood that brought this change in him. He had grown a heart which was yearning for him to listen to its voice of reason. The voice in his head was drowning out his heart. He hated the feeling... yet he welcomed it. He took a long drink, placing the glass down none-too-gently. He looked around, his vision blurred from the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed.

What he saw shocked him, for standing in front of him was an angel.

A small frown flitted onto his brow as he squinted at the angel for she had no wings. She was still beautiful, and he knew that a creature that pure could only come from something far more significant and more beautiful than magic itself.

He squinted again and then his heart beat faster for the angel turned out to be the one who had put him in this misery.

He stared at her, and she stared back in disapproval, but he did notice there was a hint of regret in her deep eyes. He sneered at her before picking up his glass and downing the rest of the contents. He then slammed the glass down on the table, smashing it, bits of glass lodging deep into his skin painfully. He sobered, blood trickling from the wounds, and he yelped like a puppy whose tail had just gotten trodden on.

She moved forward and took his hand, ignoring his protests and examined the cuts. She leaned in closer, plucking out the glass with her thumb and forefinger. The perfectly manicured nails becoming stained with blood and he hated the sight of it.

Blood should never stain the hands of one so pure and beautiful.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. Even though it was his heart tricking his brain into thinking those god-awful thoughts. He looked on in shock as she leaned down, after removing the glass, and kissed his hand. She pulled back and let his hand go, only he felt frozen, the hand that was still bleeding was held in mid-air.

He stared at her... her eyes, her nose, her lips which had specks of his blood coating them.

He couldn't hold himself back.

He kissed her, tasting his blood on her lips.

And she let him.

oOoOo

_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I am made for,_  
_Shame on you, baby, forever yours._  
_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I'm made for,  
_ _Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

oOoOo

He hated himself. He hated her. He hated that he was a Pureblood. He hated that she was a Mudblood. He hated his life. He hated that he was kissing her. He hated his father.

He wished he could have hated her enough to stop kissing her.

For only that could have saved her.

The door to the bar swung open and in walked a tall, handsome, blonde-haired man. A look of disgust plastered on his pointed features as he took in the heinous scene displayed before him. His son was kissing a Mudblood. His son was in a passionate embrace with a Mudblood.

They pulled apart, looking at him, and their eyes went wide making them both look very much like deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

His son looked back, his eyes defiant, but his body was trembling with fear, giving him away. Father and son stared at each other before the older man unsheathed his wand. His father lifted his wand, pointing it at his son, towards his heart which was beating so hard he was sure every drunk patron in the bar could hear it.

The older man sneered, and his son closed his eyes, awaiting the gentle, clammy embrace death would have to offer him. It never came as his father changed tactics and said the two dreaded words towards the girl he loved instead. A green light flashed, brightening the room up and the girl he was clinging to protectively slumped in his arms. Her eyes stared back at him... vacant and empty.

He stared back. Her cold, accusing stare causing his eyes to well up. A single tear escaped, sliding down his pale cheek.

It was the first time he had cried.

He didn't have long to mourn before his father turned his wand on him and with another flash of green... he knew no more.

oOoOo

_I will find something more,_  
_Someone I am made for,  
_ _Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

oOoOo

**The end.**


End file.
